


The Call

by archangelsladytrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelsladytrickster/pseuds/archangelsladytrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samarah is a hunter-turned-researcher, sidelined by a crippling injury to her leg. She knows near everyone, from all three Winchesters(including their sister(OFC) Eden) to the archangels. By meeting Gabriel, she helps set in motion events that soon become beyond her control.</p>
<p>Based off awesome role plays I've done on tumblr. PROMISE that the ladies aren't mary-sues. They have PLENTY of problems, and things WILL be a bit slow at first, but they'll pick up after a while. If you stick with me through this, I promise I'll do my best to not disappoint!</p>
<p>Blanket Disclaimer: Any and all things that are copyrighted are not owned by me. I am using them for entertainment, and am making no profit from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If We are the Body

Chapter One: If We are the Body

* * *

 

Samarah bit her lip to keep from cursing. As much as the hunter-turned-researcher loved thunderstorms, they made her bad leg ache like a bitch. She tied her long silver hair back into a bun and hoped out of her truck. The oncoming storm had her running into town for supplies. Gabriel had told her he could handle it, but the woman had adamantly protested.

“If I don’t get out of this house for at least half an hour, I WILL go crazy.” she had threatened the archangel, and he knew it, too.

“Go nuts in town!” Gabriel had said before disappearing. Samarah shook her head at the memory. She couldn’t really blame Gabe for wanting to go into town himself. For days now, Gabriel had been sensing the grace of another archangel, and he knew who it was.

It was his creation twin, Arron the Archangel of Peace. Arron and Gabriel were created around the same time, and as such were incredibly similar. They both hated their brothers’ fighting and just wanted peace. Gabriel missed him terribly, and asked Samarah to keep an eye out for him.

“You’ll recognize his grace, it’s extremely similar to mine,” Gabriel had said “and I don’t doubt he’ll show up here sooner or later.”

“How do you know that?” Samarah had asked.

“Creation twins are always drawn to each other,” Gabriel explained “he’ll show up.” At the certainty in her best friends eyes, Samarah had nodded and promised to watch for him.

Back in the present, Samarah was about to grab a mechanized shopping cart when she sensed an angels grace. It was powerful, and extremely familiar. She turned to where the grace was emanating from, and was met with an interesting sight.

The young man was around her age, so maybe twenty-three or twenty-four. He looked to be a foot taller than her 5’5”, and his eyes were a pale blue. Something MORE shone behind them.

“Arron?” Samarah called, praying she was right. The man turned, a curious look on his face. Samarah smiled and approached him.

“Hello, Arron, my name is Samarah.” she introduced herself “if you’re wondering how I know you, you’re brother Gabriel is my best friend.”

“Hello, Samarah,” Arron smiled “it’s a pleasure to meet someone who is so close to my brother.” Samarah grinned.

“Well, he and I have helped each other a great deal, so it’s no wonder we grew so close,” she shrugged “How have you been?”

“I have been well,” Arron replied “just visiting earth and seeing what my brothers have done to it.” Samarah nodded.

“Michael, Lucifer and Zachariah did do a bit of a number on the planet,” she agreed “but they were stopped in the end.”

“This is true.” Arron acquiesced.

“I have to say, it’s nice to know there’s another archangel on our side,” Samarah declared “I had the unfortunate honor of meeting your brother Raphael.”

“I’m sorry, that must have been unpleasant,” Arron winced “is he against humans?”

“I wouldn’t say he’s against us, but he’s not fond of us, from what I could tell.” Samarah replied “was he hard to get along with?”

“We had our disagreements, but it was never anything too serious.” Arron replied, but Samarah could see a deeper pain beneath it.

“I’m sorry if I brought up any painful memories,” she apologized “it was never my intention to hurt you like that.” Arron shook his head and waved it off.

“No, it’s fine.” he assured her “it’s just, I remember when everything was calm, even though it wasn’t for very long.” Samarah gave a sad smile, but it turned happy as she sensed the familiar grace of her best friend.

“I’m so stupid!” Gabriel berated himself as he rounded the corner “can’t believe I forgot about your……..” he trailed off as he noticed who Samarah was talking to.

“Arron?” Gabriel gasped. Turning at the sound, Arron’s eyes widened when he caught sight of his creation twin.

“Gabriel!” Arron exclaimed as Gabriel came forward and hugged his brother.

“How’re you doing, bro?” Gabriel asked.

“I’m well.” Arron replied, smiling. Gabriel gave his brother a sad smile.

“Sorry I didn’t try to find you before, Arron, it’s been busy.” Gabriel explained “The Winchesters always seem to be causing SOME kind of trouble.” Samarah rolled her eyes.

“You know it’s not always their fault, Gabriel.” she elbowed him in the ribs.

“But, don’t Sam and Dean help people?” Arron asked, confused “I wouldn’t call that trouble.”

“Gabe just likes giving them a hard time,” Samarah chuckled “He loves the brothers just as much as he loves you and Castiel.”

“Sam’s the underrated brother, if you ask me, but I like them both.” Gabriel declared with a shrug. He turned to Samarah and pointed accusingly at her.

“If you mention a word of this to them….” he trailed off, threat evident.

“Not a word.” Samarah reassured, holding her hands up in a gesture of surrender. Arron looked between his creation twin and the human, amusement evident on his face.

“That is very sweet, brother.” Arron told Gabriel with a smile. The messenger shrugged.

“What can I say, I see you and me when I look at them.” he said “they just want peace, and for the fighting to stop.” Samarah couldn’t help herself.

“Awwww.” she cooed “I knew all those sweets you eat affect your personality!” Gabriel gave her a glare.

“Shut it.” he shot back “Arron’s family, so he’s special.” Arron looked amused, and very happy.

“I’m glad you feel that way, Gabriel.” he said with a smile, before his voice took on a teasing tone “and I agree, he eats sweets because he’s so sweet.” Samarah pumped her fist in the air.

“Yes!” she cheered “someone on my side!” she gave Arron a side hug, and he and Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well, it is you, Cas and I against Metatron, now that he’s started acting up.” Gabriel declared.

“Don’t talk about him,” Samarah growled “he’s a jerk for hurting Castiel.” Arron looked down at her, confused.

“Metatron?” he questioned “what has he done? Hasn’t he been ‘hiding out’ as well?” Samarah and Gabriel studied Arron’s face, wondering just how much to tell him.

“Just how long have you been gone, bro?” Gabriel asked “didn’t you see the sky?” Samarah could see that Arron was worried and confused.

“Metatron, he took Castiels grace and used it in a spell,” she explained “it caused all of heaven to fall.”

“I’m thinking you and I were safe because we weren’t in heaven.” Gabriel added.

“That makes sense.” Arron muttered, shocked at the news. Gabriel and Samarah could see his anger flair as everything sank in.

“I’m sorry, he did WHAT to my little brother?” Arron growled “the next time I see Metatron, I swear to Dad I’ll smite him!”

“You and me both, bro.” Gabriel declared.

“Don’t be too quick to do anything, though!” Samarah warned.

“Why?” Gabriel snapped. Samarah glared at him.

“From what Cas was able to tell me, Metatron still has his grace in one of those bottles!” she explained “you can get it back!”

“Then I shall get Castiel’s grace back, and then smite him.” Arron said, slightly more calm “ is that more acceptable?” Samarah nodded.

“More than acceptable.” she agreed “I would help, if my bad leg wouldn’t get me killed.”

“She thinks of Cas as a brother, and was BEYOND angry when she found out what Metatron had done.” Gabriel told Arron with a wince “remember Michael on his and Lucifers bad days? She was that bad.” Arron shuddered.

“Yes, I remember those.” Arron agreed “but I can understand, he hurt our little brother.” Samarah sighed and shifted, leaning on her cane as her leg once again started acting up.

“I was able to get Cas back with the Winchesters,” she told Arron “but I’m not sure where they are now.” Gabriel put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sure you’ll hear something soon,” he reassured her “you did put out word you were looking for them.” Samarah nodded, wincing as her leg ached.

“Are you alright?” Arron asked, concerned at the pain she was showing.

“Yeah,” Samarah smiled through the pain “my leg’s just acting up.”

“She injured it some time ago,” Gabriel explained upon seeing Arron’s confusion “it messed up her muscles and joints pretty bad.”

“Do storms affect it?” Arron asked Samarah. She nodded.

“Let me get you a cart.” Gabriel clapped a hand on her shoulder before running off.

“Were you here for shopping?” Arron asked.

“Yeah, some needed supplies.” Samarah replied. They turned when they heard the buzz of a mechanized cart. Gabriel pulled up next to Samarah and jumped out.

“Your chariot, milady.” Gabriel chuckled, giving a mock bow. Samarah giggled and swatted his shoulder as she climbed on.

“You are such a dork!” she declared.

“And that’s the reason we’re best friends!” Gabriel quipped, kissing her cheek.

“Would you like to come with us, Arron?” Samarah asked. Arron smiled.

“I would like that,” he answered “it gives us the chance to talk more.” Samarah grinned and led the way into the store.

“Usual stuff?” Gabriel asked.

“Yup, and maybe some ingredients for a special dinner.” Samarah confirmed. Gabriel nodded and started grabbing what they needed.

“Arron, do you have a place to stay while here on earth?” Samarah asked.

“A place to stay?” Arron replied “No, I didn’t think to get one….do I need to?” she chuckled.

“Figured as much.” Samarah smiled up at him “While it isn’t necessary, if you feel like having a place to call home here on earth, my doors are always open to you.” Arron smiled,feeling lighter than he had in a while.

“Thank you, Samarah,” he said “I shall come whenever I can.”

“Sounds great.” she declared. Gabriel came back with more supplies.

“Anything else?” he queried. Samarah grinned.

“Some ingredients for my moms beef stew,” she replied “we may have a special guest in the house for a while.” she smiled up at Arron, and Gabriel looked between them, confused.

“I shall stay for now,” Arron answered the unspoken question “if that’s alright with you.” Gabriels grin could have split the sky.

“Of course it’s alright!” Gabriel crowed, practically suffocating his creation twin in a hug. Samarah couldn’t keep herself from laughing at the happy surprise on Arron’s face.

“Gabriel, we need the meat and potatoes for my moms stew,” she declared as the brothers pulled apart “can you run and get a five pound bag?”

“You and Arron will get the meat?” he replied.

“Yeah,” Samarah confirmed “we’ll meet you at the front.” Gabriel smirked and gave a salute before running off. The hunter turned researcher chuckled at his exuberance.

“I haven’t seen him this happy since before the Fall.” Arron quietly declared.

“He’s got every reason to be,” Samarah said “he’s finally found a network of people he can trust, including his twin and the woman he loves.” Arron nodded as they started making their way to the refrigerated section, before growing confused.

“What do you mean by ‘woman he loves’?” he asked. Samarah cocked an eyebrow.

“Exactly what I just said,” she shot back with a chuckle “our Gabriel has fallen in love!” Arron grinned. He had been praying for his brother to find that sort of happiness.

“Please, tell me,” Arron requested “who is this woman who captured my brothers heart, and what is she like?” Samarah grinned at his eagerness.

“Her name is Eden Winchester, she’s Sam and Dean’s little sister,” Samarah started “she’s an extremely talented healer and-like myself-is incredibly gifted in the use of angelic magic.”

“I’ve never known humans who could use our magic.” Arron muttered, causing Samarah to smirk.

“We’re a rare breed, I’ll give you that, but that doesn’t mean we don’t exist.” she replied.

“She sounds wonderful, and I can’t wait to meet her,” Arron declared “though I wonder what it was about her that caught Gabriel’s eye.”

“You told him about Eden, didn’t you?” Samarah and Arron turned around to find Gabriel behind them, tapping his foot, with his arms crossed and an amused smile on his face.

“Arron had asked why you were so happy, so…..” Samarah trailed off before shrugging. Gabriel’s smile changed, and anyone would’ve recognized it. It was the smile anyone wore when thinking of the one they love.

“I’m curious, Gabriel,” Arron started “when did you know you were in love with her?” The answer came easily to the Messenger.

“The first time she sang for me.” he declared “I….felt like I was back home.” Arron’s eyes welled up a bit at the memories, but then gave a happy smile.

“I can’t wait to meet her.” he told Gabriel.

“Hey guys,” Samarah spoke up “I’ll pay for all this, then we’ll head home, okay?” Arron and Gabriel smiled at her.

“Yeah,” Arron replied “home sounds good.”


	2. One Day Too Late

One Day Too Late

* * *

 

“Gabriel, if you steal one more piece of steak, I swear to your Father!” Samarah shouted. Gabriel smirked.  
  
“Come on, you bought too much meat again, so what’s the big deal?” he quipped. Samarah slapped his hand away.  
  
“It’s a matter of principle!” she grumbled, causing Arron to chuckle.  
  
“It’s a miracle she hasn’t tried to kill you yet.” he declared.  
  
“YET being the operative word, here.” Samarah grinned, tossing everything into her Dutch oven pot. With the threat of possibly losing power, she’d decided to cook the stew over the fireplace.  
  
“Eden wouldn’t be too happy about it.” Gabriel pointed out, taking the pot into the living room where the fireplace was.  
  
“She’d HELP me if I explained the situation!” Samarah shot back. Gabriel thought about that before he nodded with a wince.  
  
“She would.” he agreed. Arron shook his head.  
  
“There’s never a dull moment, is there?” he asked.  
  
“Nope!” Samarah and Gabriel declared with matching grins.  
  
“What sort of best friends would we be if we couldn’t threaten each other every once and a while?” Samarah giggled.  
  
“Once and a while?” Gabriel repeated, sounding skeptical, before laughing as he dodged Samarah’s cane.  
  
“Shut up.” Samarah laughed. Gabriel chuckled as he settled into the couch.  
  
“This is a nice home you have, Samarah.” Arron declared. It was nice, being a three story building with a wrap around porch and wrap around balconies for the second and third floors.  
  
“Thank you, Arron.” Samarah smiled at Arron, settling on the seat next to him. Gabriel smiled as he watched his creation twin and best friend interact. They meshed together pretty well, and the gears in his head were working. Suddenly, Gabriel shot up, a worried look on his face.  
  
“Gabriel, what is it?” Samarah demanded, worried at her best friends actions.  
  
“It’s Eden,” Gabriel answered “she was supposed to meet Sam and Dean for the first time today, but something’s happened……..damn it!” Gabriel disappeared.  
  
“What do you think happened?” Arron asked Samarah as they got to their feet.  
  
“Nothing good.” Samarah replied “Eden has been worrying for weeks now about how Sam and Dean might react to her being able to use magic.”  
  
“You don’t think they did something to her, do you?” Arron was worried. He knew Sam, and knew he was a good man, but Arron had yet to meet Dean.  
  
“They wouldn’t hurt her,” Samarah assured the archangel “but if something happened that they’re responsible for, I’m going to kick their asses.” Gabriel then appeared, a small brunette in his arms. She was shaking and crying, clinging to Gabriel like he was her lifeline.  
  
“Eden, you’re safe, no one is going to hurt you.” Gabriel assured her, helping her sit down “you’re at Samarah’s house.”  
  
“Samarah?” Eden choked out, looking up. Samarah smiled gently at her and sat on her other side.  
  
“Yeah, hey sweetheart.” Samarah said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” Gabriel declared, standing up “I’ve got some male Winchester ass to kick.” the Messenger disappeared.  
  
“Speaking of,” Samarah turned to Eden “what happened, Eden?”  
  
“I was meeting up with Sam and Dean,” Eden started “I was so nervous, I was shaking, and it started off well.”  
  
“But it didn’t end well?” Arron offered helpfully. Eden gave him a curious look, but nodded.  
  
“Yeah,” she agreed “I accidentally used some of my magic, and was so scared that Sam and Dean would hate me that I ran off…….almost into oncoming traffic, before Gabe showed up and pulled me to safety.”  
  
“Oh, sweetheart, I’m sure Sam and Dean don’t hate you.” Samarah assured the younger woman “they’re almost definitely shocked, but they almost definitely don’t hate you.”  
  
“I know,” Eden nodded in agreement “my nerves were telling me otherwise, though.”  
  
“That’s understandable,” Arron agreed. “you just wanted your brothers to like you.”  
  
“Yeah,” Eden chuckled “I’m sorry, but who are you?”  
  
“I’m Arron, Gabriel’s brother and archangel of Peace.” Arron smiled, which Eden returned.  
  
“He’s Gabe’s creation-twin.” Samarah added.  
  
“Really?” Eden giggled “It’s a pleasure to meet my lovers twin.” Arron smiled, running a hand through his dark, curly hair.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, as well.” he replied. Then, suddenly, Gabriel appeared with Sam and Dean.  
  
“You listen, and you listen well.” Gabriel growled, up in their faces “Eden was scared to death that you two would hate her, so you’re going to apologize!”  
  
“We didn’t even have a chance to say anything before she ran off!” Sam defended, before he saw that they were in Samarah’s home, and he saw Eden.  
  
“Hello, you two.” Samarah greeted the brothers. “Gabriel, give them some space.” Gabriel just shook his head and walked over to one corner of the room.  
  
“Sam, Dean,” Eden spoke up “I….I’m sorry I ran off.”  
  
“Hey, we understand.” Sam replied, kneeling down in front of her “with our reputation, it’s understandable you were worried about how we’d react.”  
  
“I should’ve given you the benefit of the doubt, and let you actually say something,” Eden took Sam’s hands in hers “you two are my big brothers, after all.”  
  
“Well, we were surprised, but that was it.“ Dean declared, sitting on Eden’s other side.  
  
“Told you so.” Samarah whispered to Eden, giggling.  
  
“That you did.” the brunette replied. She looked up to Gabriel, and saw that he was still scowling.  
  
“You alright, Gabriel?” Samarah asked, noticing the same thing.  
  
“Oh, I’m just PEACHY.” Gabriel grumbled, crossing his arms. Eden shook her head and stood, walking over to him.  
  
“Gabriel, look at me.” she gently ordered, putting a hand on his cheek. Reluctantly, he did as she said. “Baby, I’m fine now, I promise.” she assured him.  
  
“You nearly ran out into oncoming traffic,” Gabriel replied “excuse me if I’m worried for the woman I love, and pissed off at those who upset her.” Eden grinned and pulled him in for a hug.  
  
“Glad to know my knight in shining armor is there to defend me, even from my family.” she giggled, reaching up to give Gabriel a kiss.  
  
“Yeah, like the one who can put me flat on my ass needs defending.” Gabriel chuckled, hugging Eden tight.  
  
“Wait, wait, wait,” Dean stood, looking confused “are you two dating?!”  
  
“They have been for a good long time now.” Samarah answered.  
  
“What?!” Sam shot up. “Eden, are you insane?”  
  
“Isn’t that a requirement for being a Winchester?” Eden joked “but no, I’m not insane about this.”  
  
“I hope this isn’t a problem….” Gabriel trailed off “because I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Eden could see that Sam and Dean were going into a protective streak, and was prepared for it. Her brothers rushed forward…..or tried to.  
  
“What the hell?” Dean muttered. He couldn’t move his feet!  
  
“Like hell I’m letting you hurt him.” Eden growled.  
  
“Bad idea, you two,” Samarah shook her head “bad idea to piss off your witch sister!”  
  
“Sorry, Eden,” Sam looked properly contrite “guess we kinda jumped the gun.” Arron chuckled.  
  
“You’re her older brothers, it’s no surprise you became protective of your little sister.” he said, speaking up for the first time since the Winchester brothers had arrived.  
  
“Yeah,” Dean scoffed “sorry, but who the hell are you?”  
  
“The exact opposite, Dean.” Samarah declared, earning a confused look from the oldest Winchester.  
  
“Hey Arron, sorry I didn’t notice you there.” Sam waved to the Peacemaker archangel.  
  
“Hello Sam.” Arron smiled. Dean was just even more confused.  
  
“Okay, how do you two know each other, and who IS he?” Dean demanded.  
  
“Arron and I met when we were on separate hunts.” Sam explained.  
  
“As for who am I, obviously my name is Arron, and I am the archangel of Peace.” Arron added.  
  
“Archangel?” Dean repeated, skeptical.  
  
“Not just any archangel,” Gabriel added “my twin.”  
  
“What do you mean, twin?” Sam asked, not remembering this little detail.  
  
“Just that Gabriel and I were created around the same time,” Arron explained “so, by definition, we are twins.”  
  
“Makes sense.” Dean muttered. Samarah shook her head, standing.  
  
“Since you two are here,” she smiled at the Winchester brothers “would you like to join us for dinner?”  
  
“We wouldn’t want to impose…” Sam trailed off.  
  
“Not imposing at all.” Samarah insisted “please, join us.”  
  
“Alright, if you’re sure, why not?” Dean smiled.  


* * *

  
  
“I gotta ask, Eden,” Sam spoke up after everyone settled down with drinks “how did you and Gabriel meet?” Eden smiled.  
  
“That’s an interesting story,” she declared “Gabriel, babe, you want to tell it?”  
  
“I know you enjoy telling it, so you go ahead.” Gabriel replied, chuckling as Eden snuggled further into his side.  
  
“Geez, giving me cavities, you two are so sweet.” Samarah teased, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of her dear friend and best friend.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Eden giggled.  
  
“So, what’s the story, you two?” Dean asked.  
  
“Samarah was looking for a way to help Gabriel regain his full power,” Eden started “she knew I was researching the archangels, so she sent him to me for help.”  
  
“I saw her, and saw just how much she knew, and she immediately caught my attention.” Gabriel added “it certainly wasn’t love at first sight, but it was close enough.”  
  
“We started going out after I was able to help him recover fully,” Eden smiled up at Gabriel from her position under his arm “and it’s pretty much history from there.”  
  
“Why do I have the feeling that isn’t the whole story?” Sam questioned.  
  
“Because it isn’t,” Arron declared, giving his twin a look “is it, brother?” Gabriel glared at his brother.  
  
“No……dang it, Arron.” Gabriel sighed “I was hoping to wait until later.”  
  
“What the hell happened?” Dean demanded.  
  
“Eden was drained of her magic after she helped me, and apparently there were a few vampires who were after her,” Gabriel explained “they saw an opportunity……and tried to take it.”  
  
“Gabriel,” Eden sat up fully and faced Gabriel “if you even think about blaming yourself…”  
  
“Why shouldn’t I?” Gabriel demanded “if it weren’t for you trying to help me, you wouldn’t have been injured the way you were.”  
  
“But I’m okay, now!” Eden shouted “you protected me! You saved me!” she reached up and took Gabriels face in her hands.  
  
“I don’t blame you.” she insisted “why should you?”  
  
“Sorry,” Gabriel sighed, taking her hands in his “I just don’t like remembering what happened.” Eden leaned forward and gently kissed him.  
  
“It’s okay, love.” she simply declared.  
  
“Well, after seeing all that, it’s kind of hard to object to the two of you being together.” Sam said.  
  
“You really love each other, don’t you?” Dean asked. Eden smiled at her brothers.  
  
“Yes…yes we do.” she answered, resuming her snuggling with Gabriel.  
  
“Well, how can we argue with that?” Dean smiled “though I am a little upset I missed the chance to give the ‘break her heart, I’ll break your face’ speech.”  
  
“Dean!” Eden groaned, burying her face in Gabriel’s shoulder. Samarah had to hold onto Arrons shoulder to keep herself from falling over, she was laughing so hard.  
  
“Oh, man, this is awesome!” she managed between gasps “you three really ARE related!”  
  
“It is obvious, even to an outsider.” Arron agreed.  
  
“Thanks, Arron.” Sam drawled, shooting the archangel a smile.  
  
“Are you guys gonna stay the night?” Samarah asked as soon as she calmed down.  
  
“Actually, we do have to get back.” Dean replied.  
  
“Aww.” Eden whined.  
  
“We can see you again soon, Eden.” Sam smiled.  
  
“Good!” she declared, grinning “I miss you two already, and we’ve only known each other for a few hours!”  
  
“Let me take you guys back.” Gabriel stood, helping Eden stand.  
  
“Say, Eden,” Samarah spoke up “have you given thought to my offer?”  
  
“To live here with you?” Eden replied “after everything that happened to my old house, and living out of my car…..of course.” she grinned “thank you so much, Samarah.” Samarah smiled and hugged Eden.  
  
“Go get your things,” she told the brunette “we’ll get you settled in a while.”  
  
“Now we know where you are, so that’ll make things easier!” Sam chuckled, pulling his sister in for a hug. It was then that Gabriel took them back to where they had been, so Sam and Dean could go back to what they were doing, and Eden could retrieve her car and possessions.  
  
“Offering Eden a place to live is quite generous of you.” Arron declared, helping Samarah with clearing the dishes.  
  
“She’s like a sister to me, least of all because of our shared magic skill,” Samarah replied, smiling up at Arron “when I heard she needed a new home, it was the easy thing to do.”  
  
“You have a big heart, Samarah.” Arron said “Glad I am it’s on our side."


	3. To Know You

Samarah smiled as she listened to Eden and Gabriel talk later that night.  
  
“How long were you exchanging emails with Sam, again?” Gabriel asked, helping Eden settle her things in the room Samarah gave her.  
  
“A month or two, before we set up a meeting.” Eden replied. “Thanks again for giving me his email, by the way.”  
  
“Not a problem, babe.” Gabriel smiled, pulling her in for another kiss.  
  
“The two of them look really happy together.” Arron whispered to Samarah as they moved away from the door.  
  
“They deserve it, after everything that happened to them.” Samarah agreed, leading Arron down the stairs.  
  
“Your bedroom is down here,” she smiled up at him “let me show you where it is.” Arron followed Samarah down the stairs, where she made a simple mistake. She always made sure to step with her good leg-her right-first, but she’d stepped onto the landing with her left. Her knee immediately gave, and she almost dropped before Arron caught her.  
  
“Are you alright?” Arron asked, worried.  
  
“I’m fine,” Samarah smiled up at him “my knee just gave out, too much pain and stress of the day.” she blushed “think you can help me to the front room?”  
  
“Sure.” Arron nodded, pulling Samarah up and helping her walk.  
  
“She step wrong, again?” Gabriel called out “I heard the crash!”  
  
“Yeah, but I’m fine, Gabe!” Samarah answered.  
  
“Don’t kill yourself, sweetheart!” Gabriel joked, poking his head out of Eden’s room. “hassle to clean up the body!”  
  
“You would know, Mr. I’ve faked my own death!” Samarah shot back, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
“You two have an interesting friendship.” Arron mused as he helped Samarah sit on the couch.  
  
“He’s my best friend, like a brother to me,” Samarah chuckled “the heckling is our way of saying we love each other.”  
  
“If I may ask…” Arron trailed off, sitting across from Samarah “how did you injure your leg?”  
  
“It’s alright to ask.” Samarah smiled “it’s not that interesting of a story, actually.”  
  
“I’d still like to hear it, if you want.” Arron smiled.  
  
“I was hunting a pack of vampires, and I didn’t get the proper intel I needed,” Samarah started “I was outnumbered, and they were able to get a few hits in before I killed them all.”  
  
“What did they do to you?” Arron asked.  
  
“They tore up the muscle and dislocated my knee.” Samarah answered “healed well, but it’ll never be the same.”  
  
“I’m sorry about that.” Arron muttered. “you didn’t deserve that.” Samarah straightened up and reached across to take Arron’s hand.  
  
“Don’t be, you had no control over it,” she squeezed his hand “you didn’t even know.”  
  
“Doesn’t mean I can’t be sorry you were hurt.” Arron replied, giving a sad smile.  
  
“Why don’t you go check on your brother?” Samarah asked, trying to cheer him up “I’m tired, so I’ll sleep here tonight.”  
  
“I can help you to your room.” Arron insisted. Samarah shook her head.  
  
“You’ve sat on this couch, you know how comfy it is,” she chuckled “I’ll be fine here…..but if you could get me some pajamas from my room, I’d appreciate it.”  
  
“I can do that.” Arron nodded, smiling. “Which room is yours?”  
  
“First floor, second on the left down the main hall.” Samarah answered as he stood “thanks again, Arron.” Arron smiled at her before making his way to the door.  
  
He opened the door to the room, and smiled at the sight. It was a clean room, decorated with canvas that looked hand painted. Suddenly unsure of himself, Arron hesitated before going in. He didn’t even know where anything in the room was…..  
  
“Dresser opposite my bed, top drawer.” Samarah called “incase you were wondering!”  
  
“Thank you!” Arron replied, a relieved smile on his face. Now knowing where he needed to look, he walked into the room and looked through the top drawer. Pulling out a t-shirt and pair of shorts, Arron walked back to the living room. What he saw made him smile.  
  
Samarah was apparently more tired than she let on. She had fallen asleep on the couch. Deciding he wanted to be considerate, Arron snapped his fingers and Samarah was in the pj’s he had pulled out. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he walked out onto the back porch of the house. He found Gabriel out there sitting on the railing.  
  
“Hey, bro.” Gabriel looked over his shoulder and smiled at Arron. Arron returned it as he walked up next to his twin. They were silent as they observed the stars.  
  
“Hey,” Gabriel turned to Arron “remember that one time Luci and I turned Michaels wings bright pink?” Arron laughed, nodding.  
  
“He was REALLY upset with you guys.” Arron replied “I honestly thought he would follow through on his usual threat of feeding you two to leviathans.”  
  
“So did I, when he finally caught us!” Gabriel chuckled. There was a comfortable silence for a while.  
  
“I’m glad you found your way here, Arron.” Gabriel quietly declared “honestly….after seeing our brothers and sisters fall………I’d given up.”  
  
“You know I’d always find you, Gabe.” Arron replied, swinging over to sit next to his twin. “we’re twins. We’ll always be connected.”  
  
“I know,” Gabriel nodded “I just….I’ve missed you, bro.” he looked over to Arron, and the peacemaker could see just how much his brother did indeed miss him.  
  
“I missed you, too, Gabe.” Arron put an arm around his brothers shoulder, giving him a side hug “by the way…..your vessel is REALLY short.”  
  
“Shut up.” Gabriel laughed, shoving Arron’s shoulder.  
  
“Alright, alright.” Arron laughed “so, you and the youngest Winchester, huh?” Gabriel smiled.  
  
“Yeah…..” he trailed off “we have Samarah to thank for that.”  
  
“She’s really different from your usual human, isn’t she?” Arron looked over his shoulder at the window to the living room.  
  
“You’ve obviously taken an interest in her.” Gabriel chuckled. Arron blushed.  
  
“Of course, she’s a good friend and has offered me a place to stay here on earth!” Arron covered. Gabriel, being Arron’s twin, could see right past it all. He decided to say nothing, though. He knew what it was like to have people pester you about your love life.  
  
“She’s been through a lot.” Gabriel quietly declared “but I’m happy I was able to become her friend.”  
  
“You two seem as close as siblings.” Arron observed.  
  
“She practically is a little sister to me.” Gabriel agreed, turning to his twin and smirking “why, you jealous?”   
  
“Why would I be?” Arron laughed. “I’m glad you have people here you can consider family.”  
  
“Good point.” Gabriel chuckled “but seriously, you seem very interested in Samarah.” Arron blushed.  
  
“Even if I am, there’s no way she’d see me as anything more than your brother.” Arron grumbled.  
  
“I wouldn’t say that.” Gabriel lilted, swinging his legs.  
  
“What do you mean?” Arron questioned, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh, nothing!” Gabriel jumped down, walking back into the house. “I’m off to snuggle with my lady love as she sleeps!”  
  
“Have fun with that.” Arron laughed.  
  
“And Arron?” Gabriel turned to his brother. Arron turned to him. “I’m really glad you’re here.”  
  
“So am I, bro,” Arron grinned “So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I'll make up for it, I promise!


	4. Perfect Life

 

Chapter Four: Perfect Life

It had been a few months since Arron had come to reside with Samarah, Eden and Gabriel. Things were going well, and Gabriel was ecstatic to have his brother and Samarah grow close.  
  
Samarah had learned that the quickest way to get on Arron’s good side was to cook for him, and help him learn to cook. They spent many an hour together in the kitchen, having fun baking and cooking.  
  
Over the months, Samarah had found that she was falling for Arron. Who could blame her, really? He was as handsome as he was kind, as well as funny, caring, strong, and protective.  
  
“You finished mixing the cupcake batter, Arron?” Samarah looked to her archangel friend, smiling as he stood at the counter.  
  
“Just about.” He smiled back. It was Eden’s birthday, and they had decided to make her favorite cupcakes in celebration.  
  
“Great.” Samarah declared “I’m just about done making the frosting.” Arron nodded, smiling.  
  
Suddenly, he froze, and there was a bright flash of light. Samarah covered her eyes, and when she looked back, she immediately knew something was off. Her angel magic allowed her to sense grace, and Arrons……..  
  
It was gone.  
  
Arron was gone.  
  
Samarah tried her best to remember what Arron had told her about his vessel. He was a young man named Adam Collins. He couldn’t have been more than seventeen years old.  
  
“Adam?” Samarah approached him “Adam Collins?” Adam looked to her, nervous and shy, and she could see he recognized her.  
  
“That’s me.” he muttered. “Arron….I have no idea what happened.”  
  
“It’s okay, Adam,” Samarah gave him an encouraging smile “you’re safe here.” she pulled out a stool for him.  
  
“Please, sit down.” she offered “you look like you need to.” Adam did so, a small smile of thanks on his face. Suddenly, they heard footsteps clambering through the house.  
  
“ARRON!” Gabriels voice rang out “ARRON, WHERE ARE YOU?”  
  
“Gabriel, stop shouting!” Samarah called back, rushing to the doorway. Gabriel came face to face with her, hair in disarray and eyes bright with fear.  
  
“Where is he?” he demanded “I can’t sense him anywhere!”  
  
“I don’t know, Gabe, but you need to calm down.” Samarah put a hand on Gabriels shoulder “You’re not going to be useful to anyone like this.” Gabriel took a few breaths before he was calm again. He looked over Samarah’s shoulder, and saw Adam sitting at the island.  
  
“Adam, you feeling alright?” Gabriel asked, walking up to the young man “getting your body to yourself that quickly can sometimes hurt you.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Adam gave a small smile “thank you, though.”  
  
“Do you know what happened at all?” Gabriel sat next to Adam.  
  
“No, I don’t.” Adam shook his head “I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay, Adam.” Samarah walked back over to them “there’s nothing to be sorry about.” While on the outside Samarah was calm, on the inside she was anything but. Why was Arron gone? Did he not want to be with them anymore?  
  
Did he not want to be with HER anymore?  
  
Samarah would deny with her last breath that her heart shattered that day.

* * *

  
  
It had been nearly a month since Arron mysteriously vanished. To keep him safe, Samarah had insisted that Adam stay with them. He was hesitant, but had agreed when Gabriel explained that it was the right idea.  
  
Gabriel was off searching for more of his fallen siblings, and Eden was off on a hunt with her brothers, leaving Samarah and Arron alone in the house. The former hunter was in the kitchen, cooking lunch for herself and Adam.  
  
“You’re sure you don’t mind sandwiches?” she asked, just making sure.  
  
“I told you, it’s fine.” Adam laughed “your sandwiches are great.” Samarah chuckled.  
  
“Alright, then,” she smiled over her shoulder at him “you still haven’t told me the meat you want.”  
  
“Chicken,” he replied “that’s what you’re having, isn‘t it?”  
  
“Yeah.” Samarah laughed “two chicken sandwiches, it is!” there was comfortable silence for a while.  
  
“You must really miss Arron, huh?” Adam asked “I understand if you do. I miss him, too.” Samarah gave a sad smile.  
  
“Yeah….yeah, I do miss him.” she replied, putting the finishing touches on their food “but probably for a different reason than you.” Adam walked over, taking the plates as she got the drinks. He liked to think he’d gotten to know the woman pretty well.  
  
“You love him, don’t you?” he asked, voice gentle with understanding “you fell in love with Arron.” Samarah teared up a bit at the statement.  
  
“Yeah, I love him.” she gave a broken chuckle “but he’s gone now, so it’s all for nothing.” She put the cups back down on the counter, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
“Hey, hey,” Adam set the plates aside, gathering Samarah into his arms as she cried “it’s okay, you’re okay.”  
  
“You don’t understand,” she muttered, clutching his shirt “everyone I’ve ever loved betrays me or leaves me. My parents abused me, my little brothers ran away….and now THIS!”  
  
“Did I do something wrong?” she whispered “is it MY fault they leave?”  
  
“Hey, don’t say that.” Adam moved so he was standing in front of her “look, I don’t know your past, or what happened, but I can guarantee you that NONE of it was your fault.”  
  
“How do you know?” Samarah replied.  
  
“Because I know YOU,” Adam declared “someone as kind and selfless as you would NEVER do anything to cause that. It is THEIR fault they left you, NOT yours. You deserve happiness in your life, Sammy, and you WILL get it someday.”  he hugged Samarah again.  
  
“Thank you, Adam,” Samarah gave a small smile, returning the hug “you’re a great friend.” Adam’s smile faltered slightly at being called friend, but he kept the hug.  
  
“Well, isn’t this touching?” Samarah and Adam whipped around at the unfamiliar voice. Standing in her kitchen was a man Samarah didn’t recognize. He was tall, with curly blond hair and pale blue eyes, and wearing a steel grey three piece suit.  
  
“Who the hell are you?” Samarah demanded.  
  
“Ah, quite the opposite, actually,” the man gave a wry smile “I happen to be the only one of my kind left in Heaven.”  
  
“Metatron,” Samarah growled in realization, noting his new vessel “what do you want?”  
  
“You’re kidding, right?” Metatron smirked “miss the chance to see my brothers true vessel? Take care of the only weaknesses in Arron’s life?”  
  
“Don’t even THINK about touching him.” Samarah growled, reaching for the holy oil and lighter she had stashed in the kitchen island drawer. She shoved Adam behind her. The poor boy hadn't agreed to this when he agreed to be Arron's vessel.  
  
“I'm not letting you hurt him.” She growled, glaring daggers at Metatron as she held onto her cane. Her leg protested any and all action, yet she vehemently insisted it shut the fuck up.  
  
“I can see your leg is hurting you.” Metatron declared, calm as a cucumber. This immediately put Samarah on edge. Suddenly, she was sent off-balance, and blinding hot pain shot through her whole body. She fell, screaming, into a hot and sticky puddle. She looked down, and honestly thought she was going to faint.  
  
It was blood.  
  
Her blood.  
  
Her injured leg was gone.  
  
“You bastard!” She managed, voice trembling “how DARE you call yourself an angel?!” Metatron would have spoken, but suddenly there was a flash of light, and he was gone. Samarah turned to see Adam kneeling next to her, his hand resting on an angel banishing sigil that was drawn in her blood.  
  
“Sorry I didn’t do that sooner.” he muttered, rushing to help her. Samarah nodded, tears streaming down her face.  
  
“What the hell happened?!” Gabriels voice rang out. He had finally returned “I had tried to get back here, but something was blocking me!”  
  
“Get in here, Gabriel!” Adam shouted “Samarah needs you, NOW!” Gabriel ran into the kitchen, freezing only for a second at the sight he was greeted with.  
  
Samarah in a pool of blood, missing her leg, and Adam holding her in his arms. Tears were streaming down Samarah’s cheeks as she cried in pain.  
  
“Arron,” she sobbed, mind cloudy “Arron, where are you?!”  
  
“Gabriel, you need to stop the bleeding.” Adam ordered the archangel. Gabriel knew the human was right, and didn’t even question being given an order as he dropped to his knees next to Samarah.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Sammy.” Gabriel whispered, right before he used his grace to cauterize the wound. Samarah screamed in pain before it caused her to pass out.  
  
“You couldn’t do anything else?” Adam questioned “not even give her back her leg?” Gabriel shook his head.  
  
“The wound was protected by angel magic,” he told the human “all I could do was stop the bleeding and heal the wound.” Adam nodded.  
  
“I’ll get her into her bed, if you can clean this up.” he gathered Samarah into his arms. Gabriel nodded, snapping his fingers to clean up the mess.  
  
“The way she screamed for Arron,” Gabriel muttered “my twin is going to have a lot of explaining to do if and when he gets back.”  
  
“Not just to you.” Adam growled, pulling Samarah close as he stood. He was thrown off a bit by the weight, but quickly balanced and made his way to the stairs. Gabriel followed right behind, helping him to get Samarah into her bed. When he made sure Samarah would be comfortable, Adam felt a tingling in the back of his mind. One he recognized.  
  
It was Arron, asking for permission to come back. Adam growled, catching that Gabriel could also sense Arron. Leaving Gabriel to sit with Samarah, Adam shot up from his seat and stood in the middle of the room. Normally quiet and reserved, he was well beyond pissed. Arron thought that he could just disappear, then show back up like nothing happened?  
  
“Arron, I'm only saying yes because Samarah needs you,” Adam growled “but _we_ are having a discussion.” Gabriel, who was sitting next to Samarah in the bed, was impressed by the boys bravery. Gabriel himself wanted to strangle his twin for what happened. Samarah needed Arron, yet he wasn't there.  
  
Arron once again took possession of Adam, walking out of the room. The archangel was unable to face his brother or Samarah. He felt too guilty.  
  
 _Feeling guilty should be the least of your worries._ Adam hissed from the back of Arron's mind _Do you have any idea what Samarah went through?!_  
  
 _I saw your memories._ Arron replied, feeling defensive as well as guilty. Would Adam just let him explain?  
  
 _Bullshit._ Adam spat, so angry he slipped and started cursing _She missed you, was so sad you were gone. When that asshole cut off her leg, and she was lying there in a pool of her own blood, YOU were the first one she called for! She SCREAMED your name!_  
  
 _I had no choice!_ Arron shouted, though on the outside he was silent, pacing _I had no control over leaving! I tried my hardest to return! Look through MY memories, if you don't believe me!_ Arron could sense Adam calm down, sorting through the archangels memories.  
  
 _Okay....I believe you._ Adam admitted _I'm sorry, Arron. I just........Samarah loves you, you know? You mean even more than the world to her. And I know you feel the same._  
  
 _I do...._ Arron blushed _And I know you do, as well._  
  
 _She loves you, not me._ Adam insisted _You need to be with her. I'll be happy that she's happy, with you. Now, go to her, you stubborn feather-brain. She needs you._  
  
Arron made his way back into the room, and Gabriel looked back over to him. The archangel of judgment had heard the argument between his twin and his vessel, and was understanding. Silent, Gabriel stood, and went to walk past his brother to let them be alone. Gabriel put a hand on Arron's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, and smiled as he left.

Arron sat next to Samarah on the bed, gently moving hair off her sleeping face with one hand as he took her hand in his other. Looking her over, Arron felt his heart sink when his eyes fell on her legs. The fact that there was only one.....  
  
“Oh Samarah,” he sighed, tears coming to his eyes “I'm so sorry.” Samarah stirred, eyes crinkling as she woke up.  
  
“Arron?” she muttered “Arron, is that you?”  
  
“Yes, my dear,” Arron squeezed her hand in reassurance. “I'm right here.” Samarah hesitantly opened her eyes, as though she was trying to bring herself to believe it wasn't an auditory hallucination. That Arron really WAS there. When she saw him, she teared up, smiling.  
  
“Hey,” she whispered, voice shaky “when did you get back?” Arron gave a shaky smile, which immediately dropped when his eyes again went to her injury. Slipping from the bed to his knees, he took her hand in both of his.  
  
“Samarah, I am so sorry,” he started, voice shaky and eyes filling with tears “I didn't want to leave, I promise you that.”  
  
“What happened, Arron?” she replied, squeezing the hand in hers “why did you leave?”  
  
“Metatron did it,” Arron replied “I don't know how, but it must have been so you and Adam were alone. So he could get to you without me being there.”  
  
“Well, I'm glad you're back,” a few tears escaped from her eyes “I missed you so much.”  
  
“I missed you, as well.” Arron kissed the hand he was holding. Samarah gave a small smile, struggling to sit up. Arron shot up immediately, moving to help her. He sat next to her, letting her lean on him.  
  
“I got a chance to get to know Adam,” she muttered, resting her head on his shoulder “he's a nice young man. I can see how he’s your true vessel.”  
  
“It's as though Father created him to be the human version of me, isn't it?” Arron gave a small smile “the similarity between him and I is rather strange.”

“He is very much like you,” she agreed “but he isn't you.” she sighed, settling herself even closer to Arron, holding him tight.  
  
“No, no he isn't.” Arron agreed, closing his eyes and resting his head on hers, just relishing in being close to her again. They stayed like that, in comfortable silence, for a good while.  
  
“Please don't ever leave like that again, if you can help it.” Samarah whispered “you have no idea how much it hurt, thinking you didn't want to be here anymore.”  
  
“I tried my hardest to get back here, I promise you.” Arron declared. “I was so afraid you'd hate me once I got back, because....never mind.” he looked away, heart pounding a mile a minute.  
  
 _Just TELL her, you feather brain!_ Adam declared from the back of Arron's mind.  
  
“Because what, Arron?” she looked up at him, eyes wide and hopeful. She had felt his heart beating like a drum, and was hoping he would say what she thought he would.  
  
“Because.......because I've fallen in love with you.” he finally looked her in the eye “I love you, Samarah.” Samarah’s eyes widened, and a small smile came to her face.  
  
“You….you love me?” she whispered, hope filling her. Arron nodded, a smile coming to his own face.  
  
“Yes,” he replied “I love you, Samarah McCoy.” Samarah immediately brought Arron in for a tight hug.  
  
“And I love you, Arron,” she whispered “I love you so much. That‘s the reason I was so heartbroken when you left.” Arron held Samarah tight, burying his head in her shoulder to keep himself from crying.  
  
“I’ll never hurt you like that again, I promise you.” he declared, voice shaking “I promise you, I’ll help you through all this, and Metatron will answer for what he’s done to you.”  
  
Gabriel watched from the doorway as his twin and best friend reconciled, finally able to open up to each other about their feelings. He was happy for them, and agreed whole-heartedly with Arron.  
  
Metatron would answer for all the pain he caused. The Archangel of Judgment would guarantee it.


	5. I Won't Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This chapter is gonna be fluffy domestic and romantic goodness to make up for the angst and emotion last chapter. Hope I don’t disappoint!))

Chapter 5: I Won't Give Up

* * *

 

Arron was nervous, though he would never tell anyone. It had been months since his return, and tomorrow was February 14th. Other than it being Valentines day, it was also Samarah’s birthday.  
  
What was he going to do? He and Samarah hadn’t been out on dates since they’d gotten together, there being enough work around the house keeping everything running while she recovered and learned to walk with her new leg.  
  
Gabriel had taken a leaf from one of Samarah’s old favorite shows, something called Full Metal Alchemist, and created a leg for her to use. It took a long time for her to get used to walking with it, like with any prosthetic, but she was finally able to move about without any assistance. Aside from the way her new leg looked, you couldn’t even tell she was injured in the first place!  
  
“Arron, bro, you alright?” Gabriels voice snapped Arron out of his daze.  
  
“Of course, Gabriel,” Arron replied, turning to his brother, who had Eden with him “why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
“You’ve been standing there, staring at the refrigerator, for the last five minutes.” Eden chuckled “this is about Samarah’s birthday being tomorrow, isn’t it?”  
  
“You figure out what you’re gonna do yet?” Gabriel added, giving his brother an understanding smile. Turning bright red, Arron put his head in his hands in embarrassment.  
  
“No…” he muttered “I have no idea what I’m going to do….” Eden couldn’t help but giggle a bit. The fact that he was worrying so much over Samarah’s birthday really proved to Eden just how much Arron loved her best friend.  
  
“Come now, it’s okay.” she walked up to Arron, putting a hand on his shoulder “sit down. We can sort this out.” Arron gave the petite brunette a smile.  
  
“I’m just worried I’ll screw it up,” he muttered, sitting at the island with Eden next to him, and Gabriel across from them. “after everything she’s gone through, she deserves something amazing.”  
  
“I’d suggest taking her out for a birthday dinner, just the two of you, but she IS a valentines day baby.” Gabriel grimaced “Lots of lovey dovey romantic couples are gonna be out.”  
  
“How about a nice dinner here?” Eden suggested “candles, home cooked meal, music and some dancing.”  
  
“That sounds like a really good idea, actually.” Gabriel agreed “Can even make a special dessert for her, since I know how much you like baking.”  
  
“Those are actually really great ideas, you guys.” Arron was grinning, mind working to sort out details “Thank you so much for the help!”  
  
“I had planned on taking her shopping as a birthday present, so I think I’ll take Samarah out tomorrow and help her shop for an outfit for the night,” Eden offered with a grin “we can help make it a surprise!”  
  
“Sounds like a plan.” Arron declared, giving Eden a hug “thanks again.”

* * *

 

Next Day

* * *

  
  
“Eden, I know this is a birthday present and all,” Samarah laughed as her friend dragged her into the shop. “but is all this really necessary?” Gabriel had taken it upon himself to take them somewhere nice, and had given Eden enough money that they both could have a shopping spree.  
  
“Of COURSE it is!” Eden giggled “It’s your birthday! And you’ve been through so much this past year, you deserve something REALLY nice.”  
  
“Thank you, but Rodeo Drive?” Samarah looked around at the fancy shops.  
  
“You deserve the best, remember?” Eden shot back “besides, you need a nice, fancy outfit!”  
  
“You and Gabe still won’t tell me what’s going on with Arron…” Samarah shook her head.  
  
“We told you, he swore us to secrecy!” Eden laughed “now come on, you need a nice dress and shoes!” Samarah rolled her eyes, but nodded with a smile.  
  
“You know I don’t like to wear anything exceptionally revealing.” she declared.  
  
“Of course, of course.” Eden looped her arm through her best friends “now, let’s find something for you, eh?” Samarah couldn’t help her smile. It wasn’t often she had the chance to just be girly, so it felt nice to indulge. They looked through the racks of dresses, trying to find the right color and cut, in store after store. Almost nothing seemed to flatter Samarah the way she wanted it to. A lot of it was more revealing than her modest nature liked it to be.  
  
“Come on, let’s try at Badgley Mischka.” Eden suggested as they made their way down the street.  
  
“Looks like we might find something here.” Samarah commented as they went in. Now THIS store was more her style. They flipped through the racks of dresses, and came across a few that Samarah liked.  
  
“Go ahead and try them on,” Eden smiled as she waved her friend to the dressing rooms “I’ll be waiting to see them!”  
  
“Alright, alright!” Samarah laughed as she went behind the curtain. Eden settled into her chair, smiling when she felt a familiar presence.  
  
“Hey, Gabe.” she whispered, looking up at her lover as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders “Everything with Arron going well?”  
  
“Everything’s going great,” he replied with a grin, kissing his lady love on the cheek “but you might want to consider getting a nice coat for Sammy, too.”  
  
“Did it start snowing like the weatherman said it would?” Eden asked.  
  
“Definitely, and the temperature dropped about ten degrees.” he confirmed.  
  
“Eden, I think I found the dress!” Samarah called out from behind the curtain.  
  
“Well, let’s see!” Eden replied, grinning as Samarah walked out. Shyly, the silver haired woman emerged from the dressing room.  
  
“Well, what do you think?” She asked, shyly turning. The dress was a beautiful cobalt blue, wrapped at the waist with black beaded cap sleeves. The skirt came down to her knees, and the neckline was just this side of daring for her. The back was the same, reaching near the middle of her back in a triangle cut.  
  
“Oh my Father, Sammy….” Gabriel straightened up, taking her hand and twirling her under his arm. “You look absolutely amazing!”  
  
“Thank you, Gabriel.” Samarah giggled, hugging him “I….I actually feel beautiful in this dress.”  
  
“Then it’s DEFINITELY the dress for you!” Eden agreed “let’s find you shoes and a coat, since it’s apparently really cold back home.”  
  
“Then we’ll take you to your salon appointment.” Gabriel added.  
  
“Guys, really, just the dress is fine!” Samarah was beet red. “you don’t need to spend so much money on me.”  
  
“It’s your birthday, and you deserve it.” Gabriel insisted “you’ve been through so much, you deserve to have something really nice.”  
  
“Well….if you insist.” she gave her best friend a shy smile.  
  
“Oh, we insist!” Eden giggled “now come on, change out of that dress and we’ll get you shoes and a coat!” Samarah nodded, giggling as she went back into the dressing room.  
  
“I’ll go look through the coats, see if I can find one that’ll go with her dress.” Gabriel kissed Edens cheek, before sauntering over to the racks of coats. Eden shook her head in amusement as Samarah came back out.  
  
“What’s he doing here, by the way?” she asked, folding the dress over her arm.  
  
“He wanted to see how everything was going.” Eden replied, smiling at her best friend. They looped arms and went to the shoes, looking through them for something that wasn’t incredibly high, or something she would accidentally slip out of.  
  
“Oh, these are perfect!” Samarah grinned, standing in the heels she tried on. They were ankle booties made of sheer fabric, black with a peep toe, and actually weren’t too tall for her!  
  
“Take a spin in them, so we can see how they feel!” Eden grinned. Samarah did as asked, walking a few paces forward and back.  
  
“They’re great!” Samarah declared “Absolutely perfect!”  
  
“You are ROCKING those heels, girl!” Eden laughed.  
  
“Looking good, girl!” Gabriel laughed, walking over to them with a coat in his arms.  
  
“Thanks, Gabe!” Samarah giggled “did you find a good coat?” she eyed the emerald green mass in his arms.  
  
“Sure did.” he smiled, holding it out for her to put on “here, try it on!” Samarah slid her arms into it, buttoning it up and tying the belt. It was a beautiful A-line, with horizontal gold buttons and an adjustable belt, coming down to her knees.  
  
“It’s beautiful, and fits wonderfully!” she declared, doing a little spin.  
  
“Well, we’ve got your outfit, so let’s pay for it all and head to the salon!” Eden grinned.  
  
“Have you thought about what you want them to do with your hair, Sammy?” Gabriel asked as he helped her out of the coat and shoes.  
  
“I’m thinking maybe a blowout?” she replied “as a change of pace from how my hair is curly so often?”  
  
“Sounds great, and you’re getting full treatment, you know.” Gabriel told her as Eden paid for everything “Hair, makeup, manicure and pedicure.”  
  
“Is a pedicure worth it?” Samarah asked, suddenly shy.  
  
“If you don’t want one, you don’t have to get it, but I think it’s worth it to help you keep feeling beautiful.” Gabriel gave her a hug.  
  
“Well, if you think so, then I guess it is worth it.” Samarah smiled as Eden walked back over.  
  
“Alright, now we’re on our way to the Drop Dead Gorgeous salon!” Eden declared, taking Samarah’s arm.  
  
“And you can’t see what you look like until you’re done there and fully dressed for the night!” Gabriel added.  
  
“But, but…” Samarah stammered.  
  
“No buts!” Eden chuckled “We want you to be surprised! And the people at the salon know that, too, so they won’t let you peek!”  
  
“You guys suck.” the birthday girl sulked, but was smiling despite herself.  
  
“Love you too.” Gabriel and Eden simultaneously declared.

* * *

 

After the Salon

* * *

  
  
“Okay, Sammy, come out here!” Gabriel called from outside the salon bathroom. Samarah had gone in to change into her outfit for the night ahead after they were done. Eden had gone in with her to make sure there was no peeking. The salon workers who’d helped get her ready were waiting as well, eagerly anticipating the reveal.  
  
“You suck, Gabriel.” Samarah muttered, walking out of the bathroom “you too, Eden!”  
  
“Why do we suck? You look amazing!” Gabriel laughed, taking the finished product of their efforts in.  
  
Her hair straight, with her usual side part, and makeup natural with a cats eye in eyeliner.  
  
“Well, I would know if you let me see!” she grumbled, blushing as everyone commented about how she looked in the dress and heels.  
  
“No one is stopping you now!” Eden turned her best friend to the nearest mirror “Take a look.”  
  
“Oh my god…” Samarah gasped, taking in her new look “I………I actually look beautiful!”  
  
“You’re always beautiful.” Gabriel insisted, hugging her from behind “but you look even more incredible now.”  
  
“I can’t thank you guys enough!” Samarah went and hugged each of the salon workers “This has been the best birthday I’ve ever had!”  
  
“Night’s not over yet!” Eden giggled “We’ve gotta get you home for the next part!” They bid farewell to the group, walking out. Once they got to a secluded part of the drive, Gabriel took her back home.  
  
Readjusting to her surroundings, Samarah realized she was alone, and that it was pretty late. Slowly walking up the steps, she let herself back in, and was greeted with the pleasant smell of food cooking.  
  
“Arron?” she called out, walking through the front hall “Arron, are you here?”  


* * *

  
  
Arron had been busy ever since Gabriel and Eden had taken Samarah out for the day. He was slaving away the human way, making their meal and dessert. He’d figured out from Gabriel that Samarah had a weakness for all desserts with lemon, and had decided to make a lemon cheesecake to go with their meal.  
  
When Gabriel had come back to check up on him, letting him know the color of Samarahs dress so he could match, Arron had started to feel nervous.  
  
What if he messed everything up? What if things just didn’t go well?  
  
All his fears flew out the window when he heard Samarah calling out for him later that night. He had just finished setting up their table settings when she walked into the dining room, and had turned to her with a smile, which immediately dropped in awe when he saw her.  
  
She looked amazing, in her new dress, makeup, and straight hair framing her face.  
  
“Arron?” she questioned, snapping him out of his daze. “Is everything alright?”  
  
“Yeah,” Arron smiled, walking up to her and helping her remove her coat. “Everything’s amazing, including you. You look…..words can’t even describe just how beautiful you look.”  
  
“Thank you.” she blushed, smiling as she took in the set up before her “is….is all this for me?”  
  
“It certainly is.” Arron confirmed, walking back over to her from hanging her coat up. Leaning down, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Happy birthday, my dear.” he declared, taking her arm and helping her sit.  
  
“Arron….this is amazing!” Samarah was quiet, taken aback by everything the archangel had done for her “I take it this is what Gabe and Eden were getting me ready for?”  
  
“Well, they wanted you to have something nice, but yes, this is what it was mainly for.” Arron blushed, smiling as he set their meal plates up.  
  
“This looks amazing….were you working all day to make this?” she asked, looking over their meal. Chicken, potatoes, and asparagus. It looked and smelled incredible!  
  
“I wanted to put the effort into it,” he replied, smiling as he sat across from her “so I worked to make everything the human way.”  
  
“This is amazing, Arron,” Samarah looked to him with happy tears in her eyes “thank you so much.”  
  
“Nothing less than the best for the woman I love on her birthday.” Arron smiled, reaching across and taking her hand, squeezing it.  
  
“I love you, Arron,” she declared, grinning from ear to ear “you’ve made this the best birthday I’ve ever had.”  
  
“Night’s not over yet,” Arron gave a mysterious smile “now, let’s eat, shall we?” Samarah just giggled and nodded, taking up her fork to dig in.  
  
“I have to say, Eden and Gabe did a great job keeping all this from me.” Samarah commented a while later, once they were near finished with their meal.  
  
“Well, it was their idea to make it a surprise.” Arron laughed “now, let me take care of the dishes.” he gathered their plates, leaving the small dessert plates, and put them in the kitchen before coming back.  
  
“You’re planning something…” Samarah gave him a suspicious smile as he went to the stereo system. Arron just laughed as he set it up, pressing play. He walked over to her as familiar violins began playing. It was her favorite song by Onerepublic; Secrets.  
  
“May I have this dance?” he held his hand out to her, smiling. She giggled, slipping her hand in his, letting him help her stand. She grinned when he pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other taking her hand in his as they slowly began to dance.  
  
 _I need another story_  
 _Something to get off my chest_  
 _My life gets kinda boring_  
 _Need something that I can confess_  
  
 _'Til all my sleeves are stained red_  
 _From all the truth that I've said_  
 _Come by it honestly I swear_  
 _Thought you saw me wink, no_  
 _I've been on the brink, so_  
  
 _Tell me what you want to hear_  
 _Something that were like those years_  
 _I'm sick of all the insincere_  
 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
  
 _This time_  
 _Don't need another perfect lie_  
 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
  
“You really do look amazing tonight, you know that?” Arron whispered, looking down into her eyes. “you’re always beautiful to me, but tonight, it seems like there’s something more.”  
  
“Probably because I actually feel beautiful,” she smiled at him “it’s showing.”  
  
 _My God_  
 _Amazing that we got this far_  
 _It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
 _Who's driving shiny big black cars_  
  
 _And everyday I see the news,_  
 _all the problems that we could solve_  
 _And when a situation rises, just write it into an album_  
 _Seen it straight to go_  
 _I don't really like my flow, no, so_  
  
 _Tell me what you want to hear_  
 _Something that were like those years_  
 _I'm sick of all the insincere_  
 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
  
 _This time_  
 _Don't need another perfect lie_  
 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
  
“I’m glad they suggested you do this.” Samarah muttered as she rested her head on his shoulder “it’s nice, just spending time with you like this.”  
  
 _Oh, got no reason, got not shame_  
 _Got no family I can blame_  
 _Just don't let me disappear_  
 _I'mma tell you everything_  
  
 _So tell me what you want to hear_  
 _Something that were like those years_  
 _I'm sick of all the insincere_  
 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
  
 _This time_  
 _Don't need another perfect lie_  
 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
  
“Thank you for this, Arron.” Samarah looked up at him, smiling “I think it’s made me fall even more in love with you.”  
  
“Well, I should count myself blessed, then.” Arron returned the smile, leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss.  
  
 _So tell me what you want to hear_  
 _Something that were like those years_  
 _I'm sick of all the insincere_  
 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
  
 _This time_  
 _Don't need another perfect lie_  
 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
  
 _All my secrets away_  
 _All my secrets away_  
  
“This has to be the best birthday I’ve ever had.” Samarah insisted once the music died down.  
  
“Well, let me put the icing on the cake, as it were.” Arron smiled, pulling a box out of his pants pocket.  
  
“No peeking.” he chuckled, moving to stand behind Samarah. She chuckled, but closed her eyes. She felt a weight around her neck, nothing too heavy.  
  
“Can I open my eyes now?” she asked, excited to see it. She smiled when she heard Arron chuckle.  
  
“Sure.” he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. She opened her eyes and looked down, and gasped at what she saw.  
  
“Arron…..it’s beautiful…..” she whispered. It was a beautiful silver pentagram, same as the old anti-possession charm she always wore. There was gentle silver knot work on the border, but the middle of it was the most amazing.  
  
It was a rare silver blue pearl, and it looked to be about two sizes larger than the average pearl.  
  
“The pearl is a size nine,” Arron told her, resting his chin on her shoulder “where the average is a seven. I wanted you to have this so you would remember me when I’m not here, and would be protected.”  
  
“It’s beautiful…….absolutely beautiful.” she turned to look him in the eye, eyes filling with tears.  
  
“I wanted you to have something special.” he blushed, giving her a shy smile.  
  
“Well, you certainly succeeded.” Samarah laughed. “What did I do to deserve you?”  
  
“You were yourself, nothing more.” Arron answered, pulling her close.  
  
“I love you, Arron.” she wrapped her arms around his neck “I’m glad my heart belongs to you, I don’t think I could trust anyone else with it.”  
  
“And I love you, Samarah McCoy,” Arron pulled her against him “I consider myself privileged you trust your heart with me.” Leaning down, he kissed her again, a kiss full of love and devotion.  
  
“Happy birthday, my love.”


End file.
